Schrödinger's CAT
by Shinra-ex-SOLDIER
Summary: Just a short oneshot based on the assumption that "Neku can't draw". Mild cussing. BONUS: Special omake of Neku with a cat tic. Written in Neku's POV.


**Schr****ö****dinger's CAT**

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

_Just a short oneshot based on the assumption that "Neku can't draw". Mild cussing. BONUS: Special omake of Neku with a cat tic. Written in Neku's POV._

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

So we had Physics in class. No big deal, right? We do Physics every day. I'm not even sure why I even mentioned it. I've just been out of it lately. Heck, I just paid attention in class. And that means that there's a whole lot of _wrong _going on. I didn't even doodle the whole period.

Heh, who am I kidding? It's not like I haven't been drawing not because I don't. I mean, I want to but I just… can't.

There, I said it. Happy now?

I can't draw shit for my life. Good thing it never came up on a Mission. I would've lost the game right then and there that's for sure.

The annoying part is that all my friends knew and they kept trying to tell me in a way that wouldn't hurt me. And I completely ignored or maybe even denied all of it. There were signs, stupid. Huh, maybe this was what Shiki felt when Eri said it to her face. Total crap. Like lower than dirt kind of crap. Pretty ironic that it was Shiki who told me straight this time. Kinda stung too. Nothing wrong there. Look, I have nothing against her. I trust Shiki. 'Sides, only true friends and cough up the courage to do what she did. But that doesn't make it suck any less. Acting all dumbass about it won't change anything but ARRGH!

I just couldn't take it, I guess. When life gives you a bad hand, you just deal with it. I did the opposite, the stupid thing. I pretended that wasn't the case. I mean, accepting it would mean that all my hopes and dreams of outdoing CAT just crashed and burned. After finally getting to meet CAT in person and even getting on his good side, I just hit a dead end. This totally sucks. I suck.

F THIS! (And I'm not using the Prince's definition.) Now what?

Now I'm going back to Physics. The only time I actually listen in class and the lesson actually hits me. Maybe school isn't as useless as I thought it was. Ever heard of _Schr__ö__dinger's cat_? There's a cat in a box with two containers: one with poison and the other with radioactive material. There's also a sensor in it that goes off and breaks the flask of poison when it detects radioactivity (say the cat hit the radioactive material) and the cat dies. There's a 50/50 chance whether or not it's alive or dead. The box is closed sound-proof so you can't tell what's going on inside. Some time has passed and you haven't opened the box yet. Then the question goes, "Is it alive or dead?"

Sorry 'bout the boring stuff you already know but I just wanted it to be clear. You probably already know it that no, it's not dead. And no, it's not alive either. It's both. The cat's alive _and _dead at the same time. But when you open the box, it's either one or the other. Quantum stuff on superposition and reality collapsing into one probability by observation. They sure teach some whacked out things in school if you ask me. But that wasn't my point.

All I'm saying is that I'm kind of like that. Take away the cat and put me while the box is my mind and anything outside is the world. Change the containers into decisions; A: I'll try to draw no matter how bad I am at it and B: I'll drop the whole idea and do something else. So until I actually go and do something in the world I'm stuck in both A and B. But it's not as simple as having someone else open the box for you. This time, I'll be the one deciding. I get a say in it. But what do I say?

Mr. H said I had great imagination. Hell, it's one of the reasons I got plucked into the Game. I trust Mr. H. If he says I got it then what the hell do I have to lose? But I need an outlet for it. I think I've made it clear that drawing is out. I just don't get it. If I really do have awesome imagination then how can I let it out if I can't draw? It's all useless if it stays in my head.

I'm supposed to be unique, he said. Is that it? Drawing's too mainstream so I gotta make my own road, huh. Maybe I could go for sounds. Music _and _arts were always the right combo. Hey, I think I'm onto something. I've been spending my whole life listening to music so why not make it this time? I'm a clean slate when it comes to experience that means I have plenty of room to improve. I'd make a pretty good composer one day. Take note, _composer, _not the capital C kind. That slot's already taken. No, thank you.

But is that really it? Aren't I just giving up too easily? Maybe this is just some test to see just how much badly I want my dream to come true. To draw side by side with CAT himself. Guess I'm still hung up on that one. Don't they say that the diligent beats the talented? I'm pretty much sure Rhyme said something along the lines. The thing about talent is that you're either born with it or tough luck, not. Drawing's pretty much about talent but when you think about it, maybe not.

I think it takes _skill _not talent to draw. Sure, being naturally gifted helps but it won't always work. Skill is something you get through experience and practice. Lots of practice. I've got time, I can practice. Who needs talent, anyway? Working hard for something makes it totally more worth it. So much more. I may suck now but give me a few years, give or take a few months, and dammit, I'll be practically owning it.

Then the question goes, "Do I quit or don't?"

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

**Shinra-ex-SOLDIER**

* * *

Ever wonder why Neku doesn't call Mr. Mew a cat but rather piggy? It's simple. He _can't._ Why not? Because he has this cat tic. Whenever he talks _about _cats he starts talking _like _a cat.

Omake: Cat got your tongue?

Ever heard of _Schr__ö__dinger's cat_? Well, I'll _tail _you anyways…

…

…

Shit. I did not just say that.

…

There's a cat in a box with two containers: one with poison and the other with radioactive material. Whose _hairball _idea was that in the first place?

…

…

Dammit! Not again. Just try to ignore it, Neku. You're fifteen. You can _paw-_sitively get over your five-year old cat tic… Seriously? This is too messed up _tabby _true.

…

I'm screwed. Look, since I've already started it, I can't just end it right _meow…_

I'm ignoring that. Like I was saying, there's also a sensor in it that goes off and breaks the flask of poison when it detects radioactivity (say the _catnip_ the radioactive material) and the cat dies. There's a 50/50 chance _whisker _or not it's alive or dead. The box is _claws_-ed sound-proof so you can't tell what's going on inside. Some time has passed and you haven't opened the box yet. Then the question goes, "Is it _purr-_fectly alive or is it _mewl-_ready dead?"

…

…

I am not _feline _alright. GAHH! _Fur _the love of-

Can't I just _cat _it out?

…

I'm not _kitten_. Make it stop. Please.

* * *

Yes, I am still not over fangirling over Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward. Hence, the title.  
Yes, Phi's explanation does not use a sensor but the 50/50 chance is the radioactive material coming into contact with the container.  
In my defense though, I wrote this a week after I last finished the game. Hopefully, I didn't recycle any lines in the game.

Yes, the omake is just me giving Neku a horrible cat tic based on Sigma's own. Hence, the puns. And I know it's a plothole since Neku can talk about CAT just fine but it's just an omake.  
Omakes are just for fun and don't necessarily have to make sense. Fanfiction is an outlet for my weird urges.

Thanks for reading anyways. (Meow!) Ciao!


End file.
